Fast Car
by osnapitzarisya
Summary: Jade West's life is a big mess. All she wants is to leave this place and start a new life. She is getting sick of it. Until she meets a certain green-eyed blonde.
1. Going Downhill

**Author's note: Hey! This is my second BTR and Victorious crossover (read my series Making It Shine, Big Time). So I came up with this story randomly after I heard Liz's cover of "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman (Liz did an excellent job covering it!). I really love the song, it's like a story. Then I got an idea and decided to write a fanfic based on the song. I put Jade and Kendall cause they were very….different. I do ship KendallxLiz anyway. Oh, and it's Jade's P.O.V. Hope you favorite/follow it! PLEASE REVIEW! PM your suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious. Enjoy! Oh, each chapter is based on every verse of the song. You will start reading after I say….. "BIPPITY BOPPITY BOO!"**

I ran away. I ran away from my problem. I ran away from their fight. I just couldn't take it. I drank the bottle of liquor I brought with me. I continue running. I didn't even know where I was going. I was drunk. Then, my world became black. I heard glass breaking. The last thing I saw was a pair of green eyes.

"_Martha, you came back," _

"_I came back for Jade, she can't stay here with __**you. **__You're a psychopath!" _

"_Mom?" _

"_Come on Jadelyn, let's live somewhere better than that __**thing."**_

"_**THING?**__ That's what you called me?"_

"_Come on Jade, let's go."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_I may not be __**that **__close with dad but someone has to take care of him. He's my dad!"_

"_Jadelyn!"_

"_No! I have scissors!"_

"_See, she loves me more than you."_

"_NO I DON'T!" _

_I screamed. I took a bottle of liquor and ran. I pushed my brother out of the way._

"_MOVE!" I hiss. I ran down the hill._

"Hey," a voice said. "Hey," it said again. I see the faint color of green eyes I saw before I passed out.

"Wh-wha? Who are you?" I stutter and I start to sit.

"No, lay down." I realized it was a dude's voice and he was above me.

"A-are you going to rape me? I have scissors." I say, scared. I'm never scared. I was the bad one. But, I was scared of having an unknown dude on top of me. That Diaper dude almost got me after the prom thanks to sweet little Vega.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you," the guy says. My vision was now clear. I saw a blonde with green eyes. He was not trying to rape me. He was taking care of me. He was putting a damp cloth on my forehead. "Wait here." He leaves. I look around. I'm in an apartment. I believe he's a musician. He had posters of rock legends everywhere. He also had some instruments.

He came back with a tray; it had two mugs on it. He hands me a mug of coffee, my favorite. I just look at it. "Better warm up your body," he said.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened? " I ask sternly.

He smiles. Uh, he's so creepy. "I'm Kendall Knight, you're in my apartment. Well, you were running with a bottle of liquor in your hand and you ran into a lamp post."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You should've just left me there," I hiss. I sip some of the coffee. It's actually pretty yummy, I wonder what brand he uses.

"I couldn't have just left you there. You looked pretty troubled," he says.

"Oh, yes I was _prettyyy _troubled. That's why you should've just left me there. I wanted to be alone. And then, you just show up," I hiss. I really don't get why he would help a crazy girl with a bottle of alcoholic beverage in her hand running down the street. I wouldn't. I'd probably just laugh at her.

"I just had to, you looked so helpless," he says. Me? _Helpless_? Pshhh…

"Don't worry you can tell me," he says willingly.

"You happened to see my running down the street and bring me to your apartment. Then, you gave me rich coffee. Now, I tell you my story, why don't we just make out then?" I say sarcasticly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, I really can listen. I don't just pick up girls and kiss 'em and throw them away. Girls are humans too," he crosses his arms.

_Beck never listened. And girls always stare at him, _I thought. I just drank more of my coffee.

"So, what's your name?" he asks normally. Huh, he _was _treating me like usual.

"I'm West. Jadelyn. But please, call me Jade. I'd kill you if you called me Jadelyn." I drink more coffee.

"You really _love_ coffee don't you, Jade?" he asks.

"Oh I _love _coffee alright. I don't just _really _like it, like seriously, I'd _marry_ coffee if I could," I say as I take another sip.

He raises an eyebrow and laughs. "You know, you're pretty cool, _Jadelyn._"

I glare at him. "Don't call me that, dude or I'll kill you."

"_Jadelyn._"

"That's it!" I jump on him and try to kill him, but I can't. He turns to pin _me_ down.

"I'm not taking it easy on you even though you're a girl, ya know, _Jadelyn_," he says with a chuckle.

I grunt. He laughs. I manage to laugh too. His laugh is contagious. You know, I had fun with him in 5 minutes more than Beck and I had in 2 years. I managed to forget him after I quit school.

"Let me send you home," he said. He helps me up. "You know, I could've killed you back then," I said.

"Oh, I _know_," Kendall says. Woah, I actually called him Kendall. "Where's your house?"

"Bayview Avenue, it's up a hill near the place I blacked out." I hop into his car. "Nice car," I say.

"Thanks," he says. "So tell me," he says.

I look at him. "What's your problem?" he asks and he looks at me with those green eyes.

"Well, you see, my parents are fighting. And I ran away. Always was like that. This time, I brought one of my dad's liquor bottles. I didn't know what type it was," I said.

"From what I could tell, it was whiskey," he said. "Do they always fight?"

"Yeah, as I said, they do. But, not _always_. My mom left him with my little brother, I stayed behind to take care of him," I say. "I really want to leave now. Not with my mom. But, out of here."

"Yeah, I always wanted to leave too….My sister is 17 and next year she's graduating, she lives with my mom. I was in a band, Big Time Rush. We all are still close buddies but they all went to college. I decided to go solo. But, I felt like I wanna leave this town. I had problems with some of the celebrities who dish me," he said.

"Maybe we can leave…..together?" I blurted out. Damn, why did I just say that? He looks at me.

"I don't know," he says.

"Well, you have a car and I want to go out. Maybe we can make a deal, you know, I provide the money and you organize it and stuff… leave this place and well, split up, if you want," I say.

"I-I-I don't know, Jade. Um, is this the place?" he asks, changing the subject.

I look outside. "Yeah, this is the place." I just stay in my seat.

"What's wrong? We're here," he asks.

"I can't go," I say. I can't face my father for this. Then, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I stepped out of the car. I turn around to face him. "T-t-thanks Kendall, f-f-for everything." I'm not used to thanking people, well sincerely.

"It's nothing," he says. He smiles. His smile kind of weakens me, I like his dimples. Then, his face is not Kendall anymore, it's Beck. I just stare at him to make sure it's really Beck.

"Jade?" he says, snapping me back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…thank you," I say.

"You're welcome…..Jadelyn." Then, he starts his engine and leaves. I finally smile. I walk inside my house.

"Dad? Mom? Hello?" I say. The house is a mess.

"Oh hey Jade," says a voice. I turn around and see my father dressed in rags. He was also holding a wine bottle. I see a few cuts on his face.

"Dad? What happened to you?" I ask.

"Your mom…..she uh…..was leaving and I asked her to stay and she uh…..refused and her nails were sharp so….." He looks at me. "Nah, it's okay, kiddo. You can go to your room."

I nod. I go upstairs and bathed. I washed out all of the remaining smells of liquor and makeup off my face. I wore a black nightgown and lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, recapping today's events. Then, I drift off to a long sleep.


	2. Jade's Job

**Hey guys! I'm so-so-so-so sorry I didn't update! Well, Victorious ended :'(**

**But hey, Big Time Rush is shooting season 4 now! :D**

**I don't own ze characterz youz recognize. ;)**

I woke up to the sound of yet _another _bottle breaking. Ever since this woman I call 'Aunt Barbara' died—he said she was his 'best friend' but I _know _they had an affair—he ditched his job and became an alcoholic. And he **still **hates my guts. That's why my mum left him.

Today, I decided to get a job. Every month, my mum gives us money to pay the bills and for the groceries. Sometimes, my dad uses the money for more booze. I don't think the money my mum gives is enough since that old man keeps stealing it. I want to buy my own stuff too. And I want better food then just bacon and eggs.

I get ready for the day—bathe, brush my teeth, etc—and wear a black dress that goes just under my knees and black boots. I also wear a blue jacket. I fix my hair and apply makeup. After I'm done, I go down stairs to the kitchen.

I just take a piece of toast from my dad's plate—which he's practically sleeping on—and take a bite. I button up my jacket and as I turn the doorknob, my dad asks me, "And where are _**you**_ going, young lady?"

He's still drunk. "To find a job," I answer as I slam the door. I really can't believe why I chose to stay with **him.** I walk to the nearest coffee shop and buy a chocolate muffin and a cafe latte. I sat down and started going through all the jobs I found in the paper.

x Hair Stylist

x Fashion designer

x Coffee girl

x Fry cook

x Waitress

I went to Snip-Bangs saloon for the first job. I hate touching people-I-don't-know's hair. But it's for the best. I walk in and attempt to style this lady's hair. She was practically bald. I just grabbed all the stuff I could find and test drive. In the end, it wasn't half bad. She had more hair and I added colored streaks to match mine. For some reason, the lady screamed and I got fired. What does THAT lady know about hair?

Cross number 1 out.

I went to this shop named Seasonal Springs next for the fashion designer job. They asked me to design a summer dress. So I sketched it out and gave it to this guy to sew it. I'm serious, it's a dude. He gave me a look. I ignored it. I sat in the waiting room and read this book called Twilight. I know it's a big hit but it's just plain stupid. Vampires don't freaking glow. Then, after he finished sewing it, a model put it on. I went to the conference room and presented it. It was a short dress above the knees with ruffles at the bottom of it. It has a ripped detail and long translucent sleeves with a vine detail. At the collar it has a spiked detail. The belt was spiky too. Fake Blood was splattered all over the dress. . . The boss fainted and was sent to the hospital. I was rejected. They don't know **one **thing about fashion.

Cross number 2 out.

I was hired for the coffee girl job. I was forced to wear this white shirt which was kinda tight, this black miniskirt which was tight on my butt and some heels. I also tied my hair into a ponytail. The job was easy. I just had to pour coffee and get muffins and bagels and stuff. I kept noticing guys staring at my ass. Well, I know it's good at least. I kept going and some guys even wolf-whistled. Then, when I leaned over to pour some coffee, a guy touched my boobs. I slammed the coffee pot and sent a death glare.

While holding my chin up, the guy said, "Don't be mad, sweetheart." He snickered.

I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He said, "Ooh, feisty one." He even chuckled. Then, I grabbed a mug and almost smashed it on his head. A hand stopped me. It's the boss. Crap. "Jadelyn, tell me what is going on."

"This guy," I pointed at the perv, "harassed me by touching my breasts."

"Well then, Mr Johnson you're fired. You will be sent to prison." Then, policeman dragged the guy away. Where the hell did they come from?

I laughed and smiled. "You're fired too."

I stopped. "What?"

"You were using violence against a fellow employee."

"How is _that_ guy my 'fellow employee'?" I mimicked his tone.

"Even though he was a creepy man, he was still your employee."

"B-b-ah. Whatever anyway." I started walking away.

Then, he stops me and hands me a check. "As an apology."

I snatched it out of his hand. "Thanks." I stormed out. I changed my clothes and spit at the entrance of the company.

Cross number 3 out.

I went to Rosie's Diner, best diner around. I signed up for the fry cook job. I started by naming ingredients. Then, they asked me to make a breakfast. I burned tons of things. I tried to make the best greasy hamburger the way they do it. FAIL. I tried to make an awesome buttery hot dog. FAIL. I even fried sunny-sided up eggs. Which burned. I got fired.

Cut that out.

Let's go to the other stupid job now. They handed me the uniform. It can be described as four words: Ri-di-cu-lous. It had a lime-green blouse with super-big-ruffle-y shoulder which had multiple colors. The blouse was covered by a purple vest. The pants were tight and were a replica of the blouse, pants form. The shoes were normal. I tied my hair into a ponytail and I had to wear a lime-green—what is their obsession with the color lime-green?—cap with star fish, sea flowers and sea weed on it. Of course, they were fake. A kid who was sitting with a girl ordered some stuff and I wrote it on the seashell notebook they gave me. I came back with the order but then he goes,

"You got all of these wrong! I was supposed to have a scallop burger not a fish burger! And the fries are not sea salted! They were supposed to be seaweeded!"

"Look kid, I got your damn order right. Don't go shoving up my ass and say I got it wrong. And 'seaweeded' is not even a word," I snap.

He stands up and points at me. "You said ass!" he shouted.

"YES I DID! NOW GO ENJOY YOUR STUPID FOOD!" I screamed.

"Jade what is going on?" a voice said. It was the boss. Then, I got fired.

I change and just walk in anger. How could I **not** get a job? Beck is an actor, Cat is a successful singer, Robbie became a pre-school teacher—I heard he brings Rex—he teaches them to be happy, I guess. Andre became a musician and Vega, I heard she's pretty famous. Heard she's launching a fragrance.

I sigh and walk down to a convenience store to buy probably coffee or whatever cheers me up. Then, I saw a sign.

_**NOW HIRING! Cashier needed!**_

I rushed inside and applied for the job. I went through an interview and stuff. Then, I got a job. Finally! To celebrate, I bought a can of beer and drank it. I walk down the street, well, celebrating!

"Need a ride?" a familiar voice says. I turn and see who it is. _Kendall._

"Hey, mama's boy," I greet him.

"Hey, Jadelyn." He looked at me. "So, as I said, need a ride?"

"Sure," I say. I sit on the passenger seat and shut the door. He starts the engine and drives.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're drunk?" he asks.

"Oh relax, it's just beer."

A long silence was sprung.

He breaks off the silence, "Hey Jade..."

I look at him. "I've been considering that offer of leaving this place. I've been getting some money, but it isn't enough, I think." He looks at me then back to the road.

"I just got a job at a convenience store that pays 10 bucks every two hours. I work the morning and night shifts," I say. I feel determined to leave this town. We'll just cross the border in live in the city. Then, we split up, that's the plan. Maybe we'll nod or say hello if we ever see each other's faces again.

"That'll be enough plus my money, I think," he replies.

"What do you do for a living?" I ask and look at him.

He looks back at me and I turn away. "I'm an online musician and a You Tube partner. Every time I make a video, I get money based on how many views it gets."

"So, if you have a million views, you have a million bucks?"

"No, if I have 10 000 views I get three bucks."

"Oh." I look outside.

"You should be in one of my videos."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem," he smiles. I listen to the slight humming from his radio and stare at the view outside. I see a girl wearing a skirt simultaneously with jeans. I just **hate **that. Then, he drives up the hill. I wish I still had my car. I had to sell it for money because that time, my mum didn't give us monthly money yet.

"We're here," he says as he stops the car.

"Thanks," I say and exit the car.

Then, I see my father with a bottle in his hand. He looks pissed. Why? He came close to me and he smacked the bottle to my head. I blacked out to the sound of breaking glass.


	3. Painkillers and Alcohol

**Sorry I haven't updated as fast as lightning. My school had a shitload of competitions I joined. I also sprained my arm. It's healed now. How about a chapter, ey? ;)**

**Also, after this fic I wrote 2 more song-fics based on 2 pairings from Victorious. I don't know to post which one first! **

**You choose the song and pairing! :**

**~ I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift (Bat)**

**~White Houses – Vanessa Carlton (Bori)**

**CHOOSE! Tell me in the review box! :3 Now, you may continue to read the story.**

/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l /l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l /l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l/l

Water.  
I hear water. I slowly open my eyes. A tint colour of green. Green eyes. Kendall! I see him.

"Jade!" he exclaims. He leans in and puts his hand on my forehead. He brushes my hair away with a concerned look. I did this without thinking: I hugged him. I felt embarrassed and tried to push him away. But he pulls me back and hugs me tighter. I never had this much affection before.

Sure, I kissed Beck tons of times and my mom hugs me before I go to school, but...I never felt someone...care.

Then, I find myself crying.

Jade West does not cry. He runs his hands through my hair.

"Shhh...,it's okay, Jade. It's okay."

He pulls away and his green eyes look into my blue ones. I quickly look away and say, "I'm sorry," in a harsh tone.

He holds my face and turns my head to face him. "Don't be. It's not your fault." He wipes my tears with his thumbs. The tears fall again. He wipes them again. Then, he gets up and walks away. I try to stand up to follow him. I grunt. I look at my leg, it's wrapped. I also realise I'm wearing different clothing. I'm wearing a white collared shirt which is big for me-probably his- and shorts. I still stand up and try to walk. The furniture in his apartment gives me support as I walk. Finally I get to the living room.

"Kendall?"

"Jade, go back to bed."

He's sitting on a chair beside the window. He's looking out to the town.

"No," I reply.

"Just go."

"No, I won't."

"Go, now!" he shouts.

"You know what? Screw you, I'm going." I walk towards the door. He steps in front of me.

"What the hell, man?" I ask.

"You're hurt."

"So?" He doesn't answer. He just looks at me, up and down. The next minute I know, he's carrying me.

"What the hell?! Put me down!" I exclaim.

He puts me down on the bed. I always knew he'd do this. I knew it! I knew it! He touches my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I hit his hand with my scissors.

It's...bleeding. Kendall grips his hand. "Stay here, Jade. For real," he says sternly.

What have I done?

I look at the blood on my scissors. Then, I throw them with a grunt. Guess what? They're stuck to the wall. I just leave them there.

I sigh and stare at the scissors. Slowly, I fall to sleep with a pang of guilt in my stomach. Why?

...

I know, this sounds like a fairytale but, I wake up to birds singing. I look around. I hear footsteps, so I pull the covers up and close my eyes. I hear rattling. I hear a bump. I feel someone's presence. I smile to myself. Kendall plays with my hair.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he whispers into my ear.

I turn and slowly open my eyes to see his smile. I manage to smile too, it's cheerful and sympathetic. "Hey."

He helps me sit up. "You shouldn't have," I say, looking down, feeling guilty. He made breakfast.

"Hey, I have a sick lady," he says.

I grab the coffee mug and drink it. Kendall takes the other mug and we clink them. I look at his hand, it's wrapped too. I quickly look away. I look at his wall, the scissors still are there. I look down at the food.

"I'm not hungry," I lie.

"Jade, eat your food."

I breathed out and said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

I feel him looking at me. I continue, "About everything. That I cut your hand, that I accidently stuck scissors into your wall, that I didn't listen to you and that you have to care for me and be my mummy."

No answer.

"I don't want to be a fuss to you; you're a really nice guy. You should do your YouTube thing and leave by yourself, you don't need me. I'll be going back to my drunk-ass dad now." I stand and hold back the pain and slowly walk away. Then, he grabs my wrist.

"Stay with me, Jade. I don't care what you say or do, but we are going together. I do all of this not because I need your money or stuff. I'm doing this because I think you're pretty neat. And you can't go back to your dad. Not now. You have an injured leg."

I look down.

"I can't do this without you, Jade," he pleads.

"Well, my mum said I can't break promises, so I'll stay." I turn to face him.

"Now Jadelyn eat your breakfast!" he says in an old woman tone.

"Whatever, mom." I say as I walk past and push his head.

...

The rest of day consisted of antibiotics, pain killers and cream. I didn't go to work. Kendall told my boss. What a good guy.

This morning after I showered, he gave me his old girlfriend's clothes; an orange tank top with a floral detail on the neckline and a pair of jeans that cut off after my knees. I picked it up and awkwardly asked him, "Uh, she didn't wear this after you hit it off with her, right?"

He looked at me for a long time and said, "No."

Anyway, that afternoon Kendall bought us lunch at Subway and he bought me clothes. He said I was gonna stay here for a while. I replied no chiz. He picked good ones. Once, I suddenly was sick at Cat's house.

The next day, Beck came and bought me a skort. It's basically a skirt that is also a pair of shorts. So, the next day at school, everyone made fun of me. Well, I threatened them, of course. So, they all peed in their pants after that.

I just came out of the shower and put on the clothes Kendall bought. He bought a black thick strap top and camo green shorts. He also bought me a pair that was khaki, but I threw them in his face. Khaki is for nerds.

The bruise is pretty bad, it's like a nightmare. Then, I hear a knock on the door. "Are you done?"

"Yep, come in."

He opens the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

He comes in and sits down on the bed. He lifts up my leg slowly and puts some cream. It burns. Then, he wraps it. When he's done, I say, "Thanks."

He really deserves the "thanks". I owe this guy, big time.

He also brought coffee and a scone. I hate scones. I told him that. He still asked me to eat it. I didn't. I just drank the rich goodness of coffee. He gave up and gave me his muffin. Its weird how we eat all of this is my room, well HIS room.

"Kendall, what happened when I blacked out yesterday?" I ask.

He looks at me. "Tell me," I forcefully say.

"Your dad said to leave you there and rot or something. I protested and started to pick you up. Then, he lashed at me. But luckily, I got away. Which explains this;" He then shows me a cut on his cheek.

"Wow, my hero," I say in a Southern Belle accent as I put a hand on my forehead.

"Hey, I am Spiderman you know," he smiles.

"Oh gosh, why did you tell me, I could be in grave danger! Oh save me Kendall Knight!" I say in the Southern Belle accent again.

He laughs it off. "Seriously though Jade, why did he hit you?"

"Well, he's drunk. He's gone cuckoo ever since Aunt Barbara died."

"Who?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"His so called 'best friend' that I know he has an affair with." I pause. "That stupid old man."  
"Is that why your parents fight?"

"That's not what it's about. My mum doesn't know. My dad ditched his job and then my mum left him. Who wants to stay with a drunk? They didn't get divorce though."

"They didn't?" he asks, puzzled.

"No, all because of me. I chose to stay. So, I quit school. Someone's gotta take care of the garbage."

He doesn't say anything.

"My mom gave us money every month ever since I quit. I also sold my car. All because of him," I hiss.

Then, he stands up. He looks down and says, "Why don't you get some rest, Jade?"

This time, instead of arguing, I listen to what he says and go to sleep.


End file.
